


Kiss Me

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117939096892/kiss-me">"Kiss me."</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> first of all yes, that title is very uncreative but i've been writing all day so shoot me. second... i was going to say something but i don't remember what

Ian was twelve when he realized he liked Mickey, way different from how a best friend should. He didn’t just want to be with Mickey, joke around and do homework together. He wanted to  _be_ with Mickey, cuddle in bed when they had sleepovers, and maybe kiss him sometimes.  
  
But Mickey was also fourteen, and Ian had had his suspicions for a while that Mickey hung out with Ian just to humor him. Why else would a fourteen year old boy hang around a twelve year old? Lip had already warned Ian several times that he and Mickey would grow apart, but Ian had stubbornly held on.  
  
And now here they were, Ian watching Mickey shovel popcorn into his mouth like an animal as they watched some action movie. Mickey chuckled at a joke Ian didn’t catch, spraying bits of popcorn all over himself.  
  
Yeah, okay, sometimes Ian did wonder why he found Mickey attractive, but that didn’t change the fact that he did.  
  
As if Mickey had sensed Ian’s staring, he turned to look at the younger boy. “What’s up,” he said, grinning a little as he reached out to flick the tip of Ian’s nose. “What’s with that look on your face, huh?”  
  
Ian frowned, swatting Mickey’s hand away. “What look?” he muttered, ignoring the blush he could feel rising to his cheeks and turning to look at the movie.  
  
A moment later, the picture froze. Mickey had paused the movie, and when Ian turned to glare at him all he did was move closer.  
  
“Come on, man, don’t give me that,” Mickey coaxed. “You look… what would Lip say? Wistful. Yeah, you look fucking wistful.”  
  
Ian’s frown deepened. He wasn’t entirely sure what exactly wistful meant, but he knew it couldn’t be good. “’m not wistful,” he mumbled, but knew the lie was futile.   
  
Mickey had always been able to tell when he was lying, like Ian was fucking transparent or something. He guessed that came with growing up with someone, though - Ian could tell when Mickey was lying too. For the most part, at least.  
  
Mickey sighed, moving even closer and slinging an arm around Ian’s shoulders. Ian tried desperately not to squirm, but he wasn’t sure he managed.  
  
“Stop. You know I don’t fall for that shit,” Mickey said, a little stern now. “What do you want, man?”  
  
Ian knew exactly which words would fall out of his mouth, and he knew there was no way to stop them, even if he wanted to. His breath got stuck in his throat for a moment, delaying his doom by a few seconds.  
  
He was grateful for that, but the moment of truth came all too soon.  
  
“Kiss me,” he said, voice weak and pathetic. “I want you to kiss me.”  
  
Mickey froze, tensing up beside Ian, and Ian clenched his eyes shut. This was when Mickey got up and left, maybe throwing a “what the fuck? Don’t come near me ever again,” at Ian before he slammed the door.  
  
But nothing happened. Slowly, Ian felt Mickey start to relax again. After a moment, Mickey let out a soft sigh.  
  
“Okay,” he said, voice softer than Ian had ever heard it. His eyes opened in surprise, widening as he looked up at Mickey. “I’ll kiss you.”  
  
And he did. It was chaste, just lips pressing against lips for a moment, but Ian gasped, body jolting as if he’d been electrified. Just that short press of lips against lips had made him feel like he could fly.  
  
Judging by the look on Mickey’s face, he felt the same.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmured, a grin spreading across his lips. “This could work.”  
  
Ian started to smile back, but then Mickey’s face turned stern again. He held up a finger in front of Ian’s face, unconsciously mirroring Fiona when she gave her little parental lectures.  
  
“But no funny business until you’re older, okay?”  
  
Ian couldn’t help it - he giggled. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, nodding and pressing closer to Mickey’s side as they turned their attention back to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAH i remember what i was gonna say - this is obviously set in an au where they grew up together
> 
> as usual, you're always welcome to come talk to me and/or request stuff (and not only fics!! isn't that amazing) on tumblr


End file.
